Previsualization, or “previz”, is a method by which complex scenes can be visualized before the creation of digital content. Previsualization has traditionally used still photography, storyboard techniques, and hand sketches to generate a linear sequence of images or scenes that together define a plan for a later sequence of video images. Previsualization allows a director, cinematographer, or visual effects supervisor to not only visualize the way in which a scene may be recorded, but it also allows them to experiment with different staging, lighting, character movements, art direction, camera placement, recording techniques, and so forth. In real-world sets, the director can “walk the set” prior to a video shoot to get a feel for how different aspects of the scene will affect the overall recording. The director may choose to move character or scenery positions, alter lighting, change camera angles, and so forth, during the previsualization stage to minimize the chance of error during the actual filming of the scene.
Digital previsualization applies computer animation technology to the traditional previsualization procedure. Increasingly, most modern digital content includes computer animation of virtual environments in which both human and computer-generated characters may interact. Digital previsualization can be used to render digital scene content that can then be displayed on a computer display device. Some previsualization systems can even render full video sequences of computer animations that will later be used in a digital scene. However, the real-world environment in which the actual scene will be shot is still separate from the digital environment that will appear on the screen. Actors will often perform scenes in front of chroma-key backgrounds or using motion capture suits to later be inserted into a digitally rendered scene. Therefore, actors and directors alike generally do not have the opportunity to experience the scene within the digital environment.